The New Generation
by A Cynical Illogical Ideologist
Summary: Ushio begins her high school life. My first fanfic about the future of Clannad


Sixteen years have past ever since the ordeal Nagisa faced when giving birth to Ushio. Nagisa survived and with Tomoya and Ushio, have been living happily.

This morning was a typical morning for the Okazaki family. Nagisa was making breakfast while Tomoya and Ushio were getting ready for their day. Ushio shall become a freshman at Hikarizaka High School today.

"My, how much she's grown." Nagisa said tearfully as tears of joy overflowed from her eyes. "I'm heading out." Ushio called as she leaves the apartment waving to her mother and father. Nagisa and Tomoya held hands as they watched Ushio head for school thinking: _She'll be alright._

On the road to school Ushio was walking ahead of the other students. It's not like she wanted to be late but she wanted to see the sights her parents saw. She noticed that a few of the male students she passed by were gazing at her with lustful eyes. Although Ushio doesn't notice it, she has grown up to be a rather cute girl like her mother and rather shy like her too. Ushio went on silently as she approached the foot of the hill to the school.

_The sakura is so beautiful_. Ushio thought as she slowly walks up the hill. "This was where Mama and Papa first met." mumbled Ushio to herself. The hope of a romance made her smile and she proceeded happily to the gates.

The opening ceremony proceeded as normal. Ushio went to check what class she was in and found that it was 1-D. She saw that she had some time left so she decided to explore the school. When the bell rang Ushio had forgotten where her class was and was running across the halls searching for it. At last when she found her class she was 10 minutes late and was bursting through the door. *pant* *pant* as Ushio was trying to recover her stamina the teacher greeted her," You must be Okazaki Ushio. I was about to mark you absent but since it's the first day I think I'll let it slide." "Yes! Sorry for being late!" Ushio exclaimed as she bowed to her teacher. She took her seat in the back corner next to the window.

The day went on and since it was the first day all Ushio did was meet and greet her teachers. Afterschool as Ushio was about to head home she was surrounded by a group of boys. Judging from their uniforms they are all juniors. "Hey cutie, you got some free time? Want to go hang out with us?" the boys said in a forceful manner. Ushio respectfully declined and started to walk away when one of them grabs her arm. "Uaggh!" Ushio shrieked as she was grabbed. Then out of the blue an object struck the person grabbing Ushio.

On closer inspection the object was a Japanese-English dictionary. "Who's there!" the guys yelled. From the hall Ushio can see a girl with long flowing purple hair walk towards them. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than trying to pick up a girl who said no?" she shouted. The girl picked up another dictionary and threw it at the guys with deadly force and accuracy. The guys around Ushio ran in fear as two of them were taken out with dictionaries. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. "Thank you very much." Ushio said bowing down. "I'm Okazaki Ushio." "I'm Fujibayashi Risa. Nice to meet you." Risa and Ushio walked out of the school together.

"Does that happen often? I mean the guys surrounding you thing." asked Risa. "It's the first time it happened to me." Ushio replied. As the continued walking home together they pass by Furukawa Bakery. Sanae was cleaning up the shop. "Good afternoon Ushio-chan." greeted Sanae. "Good afternoon to you too grandmother." Ushio greeted. "Eh! She's your grandmother? She looks so young, young enough to be your mother or sister." Risa said with an incredulous look on her face.

That is to be expected because Sanae still looks the same as she was when Nagisa was in high school except for an occasional gray hair once in a while Sanae doesn't seem like she ever ages.

"Is this your friend?" Sanae looks at Risa with gentle eyes. "Yes, she helped me out when a bunch of guys tried to ask me out." said Ushio. "Thank you Risa for saving Ushio-chan." Risa looked flattered and tried to be modest. Afterwards Ushio and Risa went their separate ways. Ushio arrived home in her apartment and messed around with the computer until her parents were home from work.

"How was your day Shio-chan?" asked Nagisa. Ushio told them what had happened and how Risa helped her out. She also made a new friend that day. "That's great news." Tomoya said as he ate. After dinner Ushio went to sleep after cleaning up. Today was the start of Ushio's high school life and tomorrow is coming.

Thanks for reading. Leave some reviews. I'm open to new ideas and ways I can improve my writing.


End file.
